Eavesdropping
by nagini.and.ace
Summary: The whole guild eavesdrops on Gajeel and Levy outside Levy's apartment. And they heard some interesting conversation. T for language and some adult thinking.


**A/N: Hey, I just thought of this story really quick. And it's going to have some adult situations, so I'm first going to rated it as a T but if anyone thinks it should be a M please tell me. I know my grammar and spelling suck. Enjoy! Read and Review please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

It's a peaceful day in Magnolia; everyone is at their normal routine: Natsu is fighting Gray about the way to eat a cake, Elfman is talking about how manly it is to eat a cake, Ezra is beating the crap out of Natsu and Gray because they just dropped her cake, Juvia is stalking Gray behind the couch, Mirajane is filling up drinks to a drunken Cana, Lucy is reading a book, Freed and Evergreen is nagging around Laxus, Bixlow is laughing with his tongue out, Happy offers fish to Clara which she simply refuses, Lily is sitting on Wendy's lap eating a kiwi, and Jet and Droy is talking about which book Levy will like best. Everything seems to be normal, expect there are two people missing, the iron dragon slayer and a blue hair mage.

"Hey!" Mirajane yells to the whole guild, everyone stops what they're doing, "Has anyone seen Levy and Gajeel?"

"I saw Gajeel went to Levy's apartment a few minutes ago," Natsu yells back, he's dense enough that he didn't tell anyone, "He was having this exciting face on."

Everyone is shocked, they've been waiting for this moment for a long time, and now they're going to miss it. Jet and Droy cries for their Levy, while Lucy slaps Natsu for not telling them about this sooner, and Lily has a satisficing smile that Gajeel is finally going do it. But Mirajane is not going to miss the chance, "Okay, everyone stay quiet and follow me, remember to be very quiet." She stares at Natsu, Gray, and Bixlow, not sure if the floating dolls would give them away.

The whole guild quietly moved to Levy's apartment, not making a peep of a syllable, they soon arrived at her place. Though the window is wide open, it was blocked by books so they can hear Gajeel and Levy, but the two won't know the others are there. Lily, Happy, and Clara flew to the top of the window, hiding, while Natsu, Mirajane, Cana, Lucy, and Wendy is at the door, the others hid under the window listening, Ezra is staring at Bixlow trying to keep his "babies" under control. They listen to the voices inside the room.

"Gajeel, are you sure about this?" Levy's worrying voice reached their ears. Did she say she's not sure about it? "I mean will it hurt?"

"Of course I'm sure Shrimp," Gajeel's voice sounds excited, very excited. "Now come closer so I can get a better position. And it _will_ hurt."

While Lucy covers Wendy's ears, they all lean closer, "I don't know Gajeel, I don't think I'm ready."

"No!" whines Cana, "You're ready, just do it Gajeel!" The other's hush her.

"I hope Gajeel's not forcing her," whispers Lucy, Ezra pulls her sword out at the thought, "Or maybe she's ready but she's doesn't know it yet."

"Guys listen," Lily calls from above, "Levy's sitting on his lap."

"Prefect position!" Cana exclaims in triumph, then everyone resumes back to their listening.

"Bookworm, don't tell me that after I came here from my house, went through your thousands of book mazes, while five books _fucking_ tries to kill me; you tell me you're not ready."

"Well Gajeel, it's not my fault that it's my first time, and you're the one that I'm doing it with. _And_ when I say that I want other people to do it, you keep on yelling at me and saying that 'they're not professional enough.'"

Gajeel laughs. "Gi hee! I'm a professional, I done it many times."

Everyone's eyes are wide, is Levy truly a virgin, and Gajeel's her first one? Jet and Droy cries at the thought, but shuts it when Mirajane, not Ezra, gives them the devil's eye.

"Will it really hurt?"

"I don't know, I usually don't feel anything, but it does feel good later."

"Translations," Cana smiled, "'It feels fucking good and I can't wait to do it to you.'"

"Well, does it hurt?"

"What do you think, Shrimp," Gajeel's voice is getting impatient, Ezra was almost about to break in. "If a thing goes inside of you, of course it'll hurt. But it'll feel good later, but maybe a little sore after we're done."

Then Gajeel moves around, and when Levy stares at it she gasps, "Gajeel it's long, big, and thick! You're not doing to stick that in me right? Are you?"

Everyone started thinking about how big Gajeel's is and the girls blush at the thought. More people start talking:

"I wonder how big Gajeel is," Lucy whispers to Juvia, who's clinging on to Gray, "I'm thinking it's very big."

"Juvia bets it's not bigger than Gray-sama," Juvia says, "And Juvia believes Gajeel-kun is not going to hurt Levy-chan."

"We've all seen Popsicle's," Natsu says, more than a whisper, "And it's not very big."

"What do you mean, Flame-brain?" Gray whisper-yells back at him.

"Gray, you're clothes…"

"Shit!" Gray starts tracking his clothes while Juvia faints next to him.

"It's manly to be big," Elfman stated.

"Can I listen now?" Wendy asks Lucy, who's still blocking her ears, "I want to know what's going on."

"Until you're older," Lucy tells her, she doesn't want an innocent mind to be ruined.

"Guys, shut up," Laxus whispers, he seems to be interested in this, "We're going to get caught if you guys are too loud, and we can't hear what Gajeel's saying."

"Who knows Laxus is into this?" Freed asks Bixlow. Bixlow just shakes his head, trying really hard to calm his dolls.

"Of course," Gajeel's now sounds really, really enthusiastic, "I'm going to stick this inside of you."

"Can you be gentle?"

"Sorry Shrimp, I'm not gentle."

"WAIT! GAJEEL!"

Everyone at this point tries to get inside her apartment at the same time, futile attempts to stop him. As a result, because everyone wants to come in and all the books that Levy has, most trip over the books then each other.

When they finally look up, they see a fully clothed Levy sitting on an equally clothed Gajeel's lap. While Gajeel just pierced her left ear with a long, thick needle. Levy stares at them wide eye and blushing, while Gajeel just raises his iron eyebrows.

"What's happening?" Gajeel asks Lily, whereas the black cat is trying to get up from a heavy book, "What's everyone fucking doing here?"

"Well," Lucy explains, blushing, "We heard the conversation outside and saw the position you're in, so we made a mistake. Ha ha." She gives a dry laugh.

Levy's face is as red as Ezra's hair; when she realizes the position they're in and jump off his lap. All the while, Gajeel is clearly not happy that Levy is not on his lap, and what the guild thought of him.

"Did you guys think that I'm going to fucking rape her?" Gajeel yells.

"No iron face," Natsu answers when he finally got untangled from Gray, Juvia, and Wendy, "No one thinks you're going to be that gentle."

"Shut the fuck up Salamander," Gajeel growls, "I was only giving Shrimp a piecing and she's being all sissy about it."

"Are you sure you didn't want to do something more?" Mira asks, having the devil's eyes.

Gajeel sweat drops and blushes, "Maybe," he whispers.

Levy is now helping Lucy up, her face is flaming hot, and asks, "Lucy are you okay?"

"Yep, I'm fine," Lucy says, standing up, "Are you fine? Your face is red."

"It should be, when everyone thinks I'm going to fucking rape her." Gajeel yells, still red himself from the thought.

"Well, if that's all then I'm going back," Laxus announced, clearly annoyed that something didn't happened. Everyone follows suit. Before Gajeel leaves, Levy holds him by the arm.

"What do you want now Shrimp?" Clearly annoyed that something didn't happen just as well. He was planning to do something but all those Fairies stopped him.

"Gajeel," Levy said, looking down upon her toes blushing, "You haven't pieced my right ear yet."

Gajeel grins, "Gi Hee". It's going to be perfect.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Review please!**


End file.
